xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Asset Recovery
Asset Recovery is a type of Council Missions in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. While still a random occurrence like other Council Missions, Asset Recovery missions seem to appear more often after full Satellite coverage has been established over The Council countries as this mission type may serve as a replacement for Alien Abductions. Mission Brief Mission Objective * Sweep the area of operations * Eliminate all opposition Despite the mission title, your main task will be finding and killing all hostiles much like in Alien Abduction missions. While the assets are present at a set location on the map and the mission can be failed if the assets are destroyed, the locating and protection the assets is largely a secondary and unnecessary objective as the aliens will make no attempt to directly attack the assets. Tactics As the assets are only likely to be damaged through incidental fire (like missed shots from the enemy or your soldiers), care should be taken with using explosives until the asset's location has been determined. Avoidance can actually be a viable strategy to protect the assets on most of the maps with the strong possibility of engaging and killing all the aliens without ever spotting a map's particular assets. At the start of the mission, enemy is present in full force, with some groups roaming the map. Due to these factors, it is preferable to advance minimally, always keeping to cover and using Overwatch at every turn. When enemies are encountered, it is preferable to engage them at maximum distance, to avoid discovering (and thus alerting) additional enemy groups. Known Asset Recovery Sites ;Industrial Office * The aliens are attempting to infiltrate one of our remote data storage facilities in NATION. We cannot allow them to gain access to the information stored in those servers. We will transmit a complete briefing to Central for him to disseminate to your troops. ** Orienting the map with outside fountain as the south corner of the map would mean the server room is located in east wing of the L-shaped office building. *** The enemies in this mission are exclusively Thin Men. ;Pier A * Recover Cargo. ** Cargo containers are located at the back of the small warehouse at the end of the small pier map. ;Truckstop * We've received word that the aliens are attempting to intercept a cargo shipment being transported by trucks in NATION. It is imperative that you prevent this material from falling into alien hands. Central will provide you with further information once your troops are on the ground. ** The precious cargo resembles UFO parts and is located in the green cargo container of the semi truck parked closest to the gas pumps. Given its central location in the map and the explosive nature of the semi trucks themselves, this asset is perhaps at the most risk of being destroyed by crossfire in any of the missions. *** The enemies in this mission are exclusively Sectoids, and Elerium is usually included as a reward. ;Street Overpass * A reconnaissance helicopter monitoring for alien activity in NATION was apparently taken down by hostile fire. We've pinpointed the location of the wreckage, but there's been no word from the crew. They're presumed KIA. Secure the crash site and eliminate any hostiles in the area. ** The crashed helicopter is actually located beyond the end of the engagement zone at the opposite end of the map from the squad's starting point and should remain fairly safe. *** The enemies in this mission are exclusively Mutons. ;Cemetery Grand * News reports of mass excavations from local NATION cemeteries have been cropping up all over the media. This is only going to create more panic among the general populace, so we need to get down there and find out what's going on. ** The bomb is hidden inside the central mausoleum *** The enemies in this mission are exclusively Thin Men. ;Research Outpost * A surveillance outpost in NATION has been infiltrated by the aliens. Details are sketchy, but that station is critical to our monitoring efforts and we can't allow hostile forces to occupy it. We have to get in there and secure the facility. ** The outpost's control room is located in the map's largest building, specifically the spacious central observatory. *** This is the same room the squad starts in with Hongou Marazuki if performing the Target Escort mission on this same map. Category:Missions (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)